


Take Me Dancing

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [39]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “I’m sorry, but who are you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Dancing

When Bucky came home he was greeted with the sight of a blanket and a pillow on the couch. Dread was pooling in his stomach when he walked further into the room, but he found Tony in the kitchen.

“Honey, is someone sleeping on the couch today?” he carefully asked but Tony didn’t give any indication that he had heard him.

“Sweetheart?” Bucky tried again, but still no luck. Tony was continuing his tasks as if Bucky wasn’t even there.

“Tony, what is happening?” Bucky asked and lightly touched him at the elbow, unwilling to scare him.

When he made contact with Tony, he stilled, but he didn’t turn around. Bucky had to guide him around, so that he could finally look Tony in the face.

“Darling, what’s going on?” he asked him yet again and Tony seemed to look right through him.

Bucky shook him a bit, getting a bit scared now, and finally Tony reacted.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” he asked and Bucky’s stomach dropped. He had always thought he would be the one to forget Tony in the end, be it because of Hydra and some hidden triggers, or because his brain finally decided it had enough and just stopped working, but he had never imagined this.

“Tony, it’s me, Bucky. Do you remember me?” His voice must have been more unsteady than he first thought, because Tony finally looked at him and immediately hugged him.

“Course I remember you,” he said into Bucky’s neck and Bucky was flooded with relief.

“Okay, what’s happening here then?” Bucky asked into Tony’s hair and immediately Tony pulled away.

“You are no boyfriend of mine and you can be damn well happy I still talk to you and you will sleep on the couch for the foreseeable future.”

“Because of what, exactly?” Bucky haltingly asked but he could already guess what this was about.

“You went dancing with Steve, Clint and Sam. How could you? You know I wanted to be the first one to take you out dancing.”

“I know, honey. But Steve and Sam really wanted to go and Clint keeps insisting they behave like a couple and he didn’t want to be the third wheel so he dragged me along.”

“And it didn’t occur to you that I would want to come as well?” Tony asked and turned away from Bucky.

“It did, but Jarvis said you allowed absolutely no interruptions and he wouldn’t patch me through.”

Bucky could see Tony cringe. “Yeah, there was this time sensitive experiment I had going on....” he trailed off and Bucky smiled.

“Did it work out?”

Tony whirled back around. “You don’t get to change the subject now,” he declared, finger pointing at Bucky’s face. “You are a good friend, but you’re still sleeping on the couch.”

“I can live with that,” Bucky said and before Tony’s face could fall he pulled him close again. “Especially since I will drag you there with me.”

“Oh no, you won’t, Barnes,” Tony laughed. “I’m older than you and my back won’t thank me in the morning.”

“Should have thought about that before you dislodged me,” Bucky retorted and playfully nibbled at Tony’s neck. “You’re sleeping with me, mister.”

“I guess we can pull the couch out,” Tony breathlessly said. “But I have to make a point and you will not sleep in our bedroom this night.”

“Noted,” Bucky said and moved them towards the couch. He could sleep anywhere as long as Tony was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/142231417601/19-winteriron)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
